The present invention relates to a magnetic endless tape cassette and more particularly to an improvement of the magnetic tape cassette according to JAPAN A No. 53-49417, published on May 4, 1978.
Conventionally, there have been known various kinds of constitutions that a magnetic endless tape is housed within a cassette-type housing which houses an open reel tape therein. In the conventional magnetic endless tape, a magnetic tape having the same width as a standard magnetic tape is endlessly formed in a space within a housing in which the standard tape is housed in an open reel shape. Under the construction, it was so arranged that respective horizontal faces of the outlet and the inlet through which the tape passes were made to be different from geometrical view-points, in order to make the tape run in the endless form by connecting its initial end and terminal end. Alternatively, some devices made the outlet and inlet cross each other. Theoretically, in such cases, the whole height of the tape-crossing portion was required to be twice the height of the tape. However, since the tape itself is soft, the tape was housed within the housing in a state that the tape was forcedly pressed by an upper housing, or the tape was forcedly bent so as to be housed within the housing. Therefore, the unreasonable force and the like was given to the tape from the beginning, which resulted in the biggest cause that the endless tape was not driven smoothly. JAPAN A No. 53-49417 has generated new benefits caused by using a tape housed within a housing at half width of a tape used in a normal cassette.